The Return of the Past
by ryodanz
Summary: Rukawa has a past nobody ever knew. But up to now, his past is still living in his heart and he is still waiting for it's return. Read on and Review!!


Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Slam Dunk characters well... someone out there wants Akagi though. I wonder who it is.... Hehehe!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Childhood Sweethearts

It was a sunny and exciting day for Rukawa. For today is the day he's been longing for.

"Sigh, I really hope she'll like this" Rukawa muttered looking at his gift.

Just as he was about to leave someone knocked at the door.

"Who could that be? Who would bother to visit me at a time like this? Oh, well might just open the door"

"Rukawa then opened the door and welcomed the unexpected visitor.

"Miyami?" Rukawa said surprisingly hiding his gift actually intended for her.

"Uh... I thought we'll meet at the park"

"Umm... I'm sorry I went here without further notice," Miyami said sadly. "I just need to talk to you…"

"Why is there anything wrong?" Rukawa asked curiously.

Miyami didn't reply. She just went outside and walked slowly towards the park.

_What's wrong with her? Did I do anything to hurt her or something? Might as well just follow her._

Rukawa followed Miyami. They both continued walking in silence. The air was not only filled with silence but tension as well.

_How can I tell him? How would he react? I . . . just don't know what to say._

At last after what seemed like an eternity, Rukawa spoke up. 

"What was it you want to tell me" he uttered nervously.

"Uh...Umm… I" Miyami uttered unable to find the right words to say.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Rukawa… It's goodbye for the two of us, I'm sorry" she said.

Rukawa hugged her.

"Stop it you know I hate to see you cry." He said.

"I'm leaving… We're moving to America," Miyami said unable to look directly to his eyes.

"What? Why? For how long…?"  Rukawa asked feeling like crying.

"I don't know maybe for years… or for good." She said.

"Rukawa, you already know my feeling for you. But then we're still young. You can still find someone better for you. But who knows? Time may bring us back together if we're really meant for each other." She said.

_What am I saying? I don't want to leave him. I love him. But I have no choice… We have no choice._

"But why? I just can't understand. I don't want to lose you" he said. His voice was shaking with depression.

"Can't you fight for the two of us?" he demanded.

"I tried. . .  But I can't do anything anymore. It's my family's decision." Miyami said.

The wind blew harder and harder as it began to rain.

"I have to go now," she said.

As Miyami was about to leave Rukawa stopped her.

"Wait, before you go I have to give you something," he said revealing his small gift.

"This is for you" Rukawa said giving it to her.

Miyami unwrapped the little gift. A small red, leathery box was revealed. Miyami opened it slowly and found a simple but elegant ring with a dazzling ruby at its center.

Miyami was surprised. She didn't expect this.

"No Rukawa, I can't accept this. This is too much," she said shyly.

"Please accept this. It will serve as a symbol of my unending love for you" he said.

Miyami blushed deep red.

"I'm sorry I have nothing for you," she said apologizing.

"Keeping this ring is more than enough," Rukawa said while wearing the ring to her finger.

"Wait… here," she said while taking the ribbon of her hair. "Keep this as a memory of me"

"I'll cherish this forever," Rukawa promised.

The rain then poured harder than ever.

Rukawa hugged Miyami.

"So I guess it's goodbye now," Miyami said starting to walk away.

Rukawa just watched her as she left. He was then left all alone.

"Goodbye" Rukawa whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feitan

Finally Chapter One is finished!! This is actually my first fan fic. It took us about an hour to write this. Thanks to the other Ryodans for pestering us and giving us out of this world ideas. Joke! Well, I hope you'll wait for Chapter 2! We'll see if we can continue this. Hope to see your reviews. . .

Shalnark 

Finally… It was actually a sudden decision for us to write this. We have nothing to do so out of the blue, we wrote this. It took weeks before we were able to upload this. Well, I know it's kinda short but then I hope you'll like this one. Up next: Chapter 2! Also please be kind enough to review…


End file.
